Omecs
The Omec are an alien race that features in Defiance. History The Omec were a race of blue skinned humanoid aliens that were native to the Votanis system. (Episode: The World We Seize) They were one of the inhabitants of the Votan system and had a long history among its native races. Every 75 years, their homeworld orbited the Votan worlds and the Omecs initiated the Dread Harvest. This involved sending their giant space vessels that arrived on the Votan worlds in order to spirit away thousands of the native inhabitants. These captives were taken as slaves by the Omec who used them until they were bored of their playthings. (Episode: The Last Unicorns) During a period the called the Enlightenment, the Omecs had Castithans slave courtesans that were taught their language and stories. (Episode: Broken Bough) For hundreds of years, they served as the high Votan overlords until the Castithans, Irathients, Liberata, Sensoth and Volge banded together to drive them away during an event known as the War of Six. Following the war, they created the Indogene as a synthetic life form to serve as an alternate food source. (Website) Thus, they were acknowledged as the creators of the Indogene race. (Episode: Ostinato in White) This period of history ended when the Votan races rebelled and pushed the Omec back to their homeworld. (Episode: The Awakening) After it was discovered their world would be destroyed, many Omec fathers told their children lies to make them unaware of their impending deaths. (Episode: Where the Apples Fell) When the Votanis system was threatened with destruction, the various races constructed Votan Arks to escape the impending death. The main Votan races went into a convoy into space and it was believed that the Omecs were killed. (Episode: The Last Unicorns) Though it was believed that their ships suffered from design flaws, in actuality the Votanis Collective were involved in a sabotage attempt to eliminate the Omecs. This saw Indogene shapetakers being deployed onto the Omec vessels and destroy them from within. (Episode: Broken Bough) However, a single ship had at least survived known as the Tzuroz where it held hundreds of their kind in stasis as it headed out into the galaxy. (Episode: The Last Unicorns) There were at least 10,000 Omec that awaited in stasis aboard the ship as they sought a new world to make their own. (Episode: The Awakening) They were aware of the existence of a planet discovered by the Indogene but not its location and thus spent many years searching for a trace of this planet. (Episode: Of a Demon in My View) By the modern day in 2048, their vessel had begun to lose power as it approached Earth. A pair of Omecs that consisted of a father and daughter intended to harvest Gulamite in order to fuel their vessel. Thus, they used drop pods to arrive on the planet's surface where they used drones to harvest the mineral from the buried mine by a town called Defiance. (Episode: The World We Seize) Overview In appearance, the Omec were a race of blue skinned humanoids with the males seemingly being bald whilst females had white hair with btoh having yellow pupils. (Episode: The World We Seize) It was said that evolution had crafted them as perfect predators. Omecs were noted for being quite strong with an adult male able to smash a table in half during a rage. (Episode: The Last Unicorns) They were able to extend their mouths and protrude an extra pair of fangs in order to rip into flesh. (Episode: The World We Seize) As carnivores, they tended to hunt and devour prey in a brutal savage fashion by tearing into the flesh in order to feed on vital organs and conducted such acts on intelligent sentient beings. (Episode: The Awakening) The Omecs were capable of unleashing a powerful scream designed to instill fear in others. (Episode: The Last Unicorns) They were able to engage in coitus with other species such as Castithans. (Episode: Dead Air) Omecs were able to live for many centuries and the longer they lived the more difficult they were to kill. (Episode: Dead Air) As a race, they were shown to be incredibly powerful and fast. (Episode: The Beauty of Our Weapons) Among the Votan races, they were known as Enchanters and as Takers as Innocent with them also being called dark gods as well as devils. They were feared by the inhabitants of the Votanis system as the Omecs were known to eat other species. As such, they were not cannibals as they did not eat their own kind. In time, they were regarded as a myth by the Votan races by the modern age though texts recorded the legends surrounding the Omecs. During the modern Omecs claimed that they no longer ate the lesser races though in reality this was a lie. (Episode: The Last Unicorns) It was said that they as a race fed on the lesser species and not to fear them. (Episode: History Rhymes) Surprising an Omec was considered a dangerous pursuit. (Episode: Dead Air) Traditionally, an Omec was allowed to engage with multiple sexual partners. (Episode: Where the Apples Fell) Omec beauty was the standard by which the rest of their kind were judged. Among their kind, Castithan slaves were seen as a mark of status. The finest slave sparked bitter competitions to see who could spoil them with the most expensive of gifts and perfumes. However, when the enchanted Castithan was used up then they would be put down into the pens where they were forced fed and oiled up until they were ready for consumption. Some Omec after using up their Castithan concubines would have them given to their children to be used as a living toy. To the Omec children, it was seen as a great honor to devour the concubine of their parent. (Episode: The Beauty of Our Weapons) Senior female commanders that led the rest of their kind were called the All-Mother. Subordinate members of their race that questioned their superiors yielded by offering their neck to their leaders. (Episode: The Awakening) They had their own language that was also known as Omec. (Episode: Broken Bough) Omec believed in a version of themselves that was a warrior echo that acted as a shadow of their true nature. It was this aspect that told them to indulge in their feelings and instincts to kill when their rational mind told them not to do so. Such a concept was common among their kind to the point that they had a specific name for it namely t'ovik nilusii that was the part that told them to act on things their mind told them not to do. (Episode: Of a Demon in My View) A ritual conducted their people for the deceased was the Gapoliraaz that when translated meant "taking of power". This funery rite was conducted where the deceased commander had their vital organs consumed by their children so that they could absorb the fallen's strength. Once consumed, the children inherited the great strength of their parent making them stronger and able to survive wounds that normally would kill a member of their kind. (Episode: The Awakening) As an interstellar civilization, they were a highly advanced species that made use of numerous advanced pieces of technology. These included space vessels, pods to keep their kind in hibernation, drop pods to bring their kind from orbit to a planetary surface and autonomous drones. These drones were used to survey a landscape, attack intruders and even aid in mining minerals such as Gulamite that was gathered into the air. In terms of medical knowledge, they were familiar with the biology of the Indogene race and their skin being Protoform that being mutable could be applied for a wide variety of roles that was beneficial to Omec physiology. (Episode: The World We Seize) In fact, they were responsible for creating the Indogene race with them being made as a source of food. As such, they were able to create control stem implants that went to the back of an Indogene's head in order to make them docile and follow the commands of the Omec. (Episode: Ostinato in White) Members *'Kindzi' : the young female daughter of Commander T'evgin who was a skilled techno-biologist. (Episode: History Rhymes) *'Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin' : a male prominent figure in their culture who was noted as a scientist, inventor, politician and war hero who survived to arrive on Earth with his daughter Kindzi. (Episode: Dead Air) *'Lutenn' : an old Omec poet whose works were considered classical. (Episode: The Broken Bough) Note *Though the planet was mentioned, the existence of the Omecs was not established until the third season of Defiance. Appearances *''Defiance'': External Links *Defiance Wiki Entry Category:Species Category:Defiance